Across the Island
by mrs.captrogers
Summary: Blue thinks of Owen as her father, and she will go through hell and back to get his approval. Jurassic World Fic. Very implied Claire x Owen. -My first fic for this fandom, but I'm obsessed so I couldn't help myself


_Dad_.

Dad said no.

Prey behind him.

No.

 _Family_ behind him.

They're scared.

Dad looks mad, so I'll find sisters.

Sisters fix.

Then dad will say yes.

Down the path.

Yes.

Find sisters.

Left path.

Sisters there.

No sisters…

Yes sister!

Echo!

She's lying down.

She is sleeping!

Now not sleep.

Now fix dad.

Sisters fix.

Deltas not moving.

I'll make her move.

She won't get up.

"Get up now!" I scream

Whats wrong?

I don't understand.

Her eyes are open

What's wrong?

Dead.

She is dead.

Move on.

Delta is near by.

I hear her.

Something is wrong.

Run.

Out of prey land.

Field.

Delta is screaming.

Faster.

Help Delta.

She is hurt.

Woods.

Darker.

Delta is over there.

Turn.

No she is not.

Turn back.

"Delta!" I call.

She cries back.

Look.

Can't see.

Smell.

Blood.

Delta's blood.

Follow.

Delta

She's close.

Delta

Follow Delta

Delta

Delta

Delta

Her arm

Her arm is gone.

Alpha must have ripped it off

Delta is still crying.

Her arm is gone

Help.

Delta needs help,

Delta need dad.

Find dad

Fix Delta

Fix dad

Dad say yes.

Find dad first.

Back to prey land.

Back down path.

Dad is gone.

Dad?

Wind is cold.

Smell?

Smell dad.

Dad this way.

Run fast.

As fast as possible.

Far.

Run long.

Light.

Sun is coming up.

Keep running.

Dad is far.

Dad.

Dad.

Dad.

Stop.

Small building.

Slow.

Look in.

No one.

Smell dad.

Look.

Cloth on ground.

Smell dad.

Dad is not here.

Dad is gone.

Need dad.

Delta hurt.

Turn back.

Run fast.

As fast as possible.

Back to prey land.

See prey.

Prey noisy.

Prey talk.

Box talk.

Prey talk.

Prey drop box.

Prey look at me.

Box talk.

Dad.

Dad in box.

Look at box.

Pick box up.

Box broken.

Dad is gone.

Look.

Prey is gone.

Smell prey.

Follow prey.

Run.

Sun hot.

Find prey.

Large building.

Dad is here?

No.

Just prey.

Loud prey.

Lot of prey.

I am tired.

Delta is hurt.

Go back to Delta.

Run.

Field.

Run.

Woods.

Run.

Blood is dry.

Delta is awake.

I am tired.

I sleep.

I hear Alpha's killer's roar.

Delta is awake.

I am awake.

She is tired.

She is hurt.

She needs dad.

I go back to prey.

Prey quiet.

I look.

Prey is gone.

Sun is going down.

Still smell prey,

and

 _Dad_!

Find dad

Fix Delta

Fix dad

Dad say yes.

Dad with family.

Family near… thing.

Thing big.

Thing white.

Thing in water.

Look.

Other things farther away with...other prey.

Thing takes humans away.

Dad getting on thing.

Thing take dad away.

But Delta needs dad.

I call out for dad.

Woman turns.

She sees me.

Mom.

Mom sees me.

She gets dad.

They look at me.

Others look at me.

Others screaming.

Lots of screaming.

Mom and Dad running.

Mom and Dad mad.

Men running.

Men angry.

Men with weapons.

Dad is shouting at me.

 _Leave_ , he says.

I can't leave, I need dad.

Mom grabbing men.

Mom shouting at men.

Dad is close to me.

Weapons are on.

Weapons are coming for me.

Delta needs dad's help.

He will follow me.

I run.

All the way back to Delta.

Dad is following me.

I make it back to Delta.

She is still awake.

Delta looks scared.

I turn around.

This is not dad.

This is man.

Angry man with his weapon.

I don't understand?

Dad is gone?

Dad didn't follow?

Where is dad?

They have Delta.

Other men have Delta.

I try to help her but she's sleeping now.

And this quick pain in my back.

And I am sleeping.

Dad left us.

I wake up.

I am back home.

Dad's friends are here.

Dad is not.

 _Dad has left us_.

 **Us**.

Delta.

I look across the hold to see her looking back at me.

I can not see her body.

Is her arm still gone?

I don't know.

Dad didn't help her so it must be gone.

Delta looks sad.

I am sad.

Dad is gone.

He has left us.

He has been gone forever.

Friend woke me up.

He says, _Owens' coming_.

I do not care.

He left us.

We needed his help and he left with mom.

Mom has returned.

Mom is different.

That doesn't matter.

As long as mom brings the food.

He left us.

That's what matters.

I look.

Delta has a stub.

No arm.

Stub.

He could have fixed that.

Sound.

Run.

Find sound.

Look.

It's mom.

The smaller humans she loves are here.

They smile.

They are happy.

He gets out of the car.

He has a small thing in his arms.

He gives it to mom.

Mom smiles at the thing.

He comes to the cage line.

I show him I'm angry.

He knows.

 _Hey don't give me that shit!_ he barks.

Mom holds the tiny thing closer.

He looks at her and the humans.

He is concerned

He is different too.

 _I'm sorry Blue_ , he says.

I do not care.

I show him I do not care.

He pushes his humans towards the car.

I make myself louder.

One of them is crying loudly.

But they aren't.

It's the tiny thing.

It's crying.

They get into the car.

They are gone again.

I look at Delta.

She is sad.

I leave her alone.

He comes back.

Like he used to.

Everyday.

He shouts for us to do things.

I don't do them.

Delta does them.

He gets mad at me.

He leaves me alone.

One day he is in our home.

Not up calling at us,

But with us.

He is calm.

Delta greets him.

She loves him again.

I do not.

Now he does that everyday.

I ignore him.

I do not love him.

Mom is here today.

Mom has the tiny thing.

She is outside the cage.

He motions for her to come in.

I look at her.

Mom is afraid.

She holds the tiny thing close.

The gate opens for mom.

Mom comes in too.

He is staring at us.

Mom is next to him.

Mom gives him the tiny thing.

He looks at me.

He pulls the cloth away from the little thing.

 _Blue meet your sister Charlotte_ , he says, _or Charlie for short._

I want to see her but I can not.

If I get closer I can.

I look at him.

Dad nods.

I look at my sister.


End file.
